


You are all I want

by escapemyshadow



Series: Give you what you want [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapemyshadow/pseuds/escapemyshadow
Summary: “I wouldn’t touch you until you ask me to.”An argument occurred between Tetsurou and Kei, resulting Kei to spout those ridiculous words.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Give you what you want [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653088
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, do read the first part for a better understanding if you dont want to, it entirely fine too!  
> Beware of bad english! Hope you will enjoy it!

**_“I wouldn’t touch you until you ask me to.”_ **

An argument occurred between Tetsurou and Kei, resulting Kei to spout those ridiculous words.

#

Despite have been in the relationship for over a year and slightly over 6 months of living together. Tetsurou would like to proudly announced that he was happy and was happy with Kei, but there were times where he couldn’t help it and agreed that Kei was simple, an enigma.

From the start of this relationship, Tetsurou had always understood that both of them were different, be it personalities, hobbies or even wavelengths on topics, they were always different. But don’t they say, opposite attracts, maybe this is why they are stuck together.

But still, which fool would say, “I wouldn’t touch you until you ask me to.” in a fit of frustration during a middle of an argument. And not to mention, the argument was about how Tetsurou always switch off light during sex and it escalated to how Tetsurou never initiate sex. Tetsurou had his fair shares of insecurities and he was still not ready to share everything , fearing that there were no responses or Kei might finally realize that he was no longer worth the troubles.

This was stupid. His alpha was stupid. But damn, he loves him, goddamn much.

Even though, the current situation was slightly awkward, and both of them were unsure of what they should do next, as they continued to stay true their stand and go through their day as normal as possible.

Tetsurou clicked his tongue, as he poured out the coffee gently into two cups. Knowing that Kei loves his coffee bitter, he skipped his cup and poured some milk into his own cup. Just as he laid out the breakfast on the table, he heard a groan.

Kei was not really a morning person.

“Good morning.”

Tetsurou nodded in return, pulled his chair and started eating his bread.

“I’m going to be late tonight.”

 _Again._ Tetsurou tried to hold back a whine. Kei just started his office job, just not long ago, there were many stuffs for him to learn and adapt. But Tetsurou couldn’t help but felt a bit of lonely.

“Alright.” Kuroo was a stay-home writer, who occasionally write latest scientific trends and research on the internet. Relatively, he has more free and flexible time, compared to Kei.

“I am sorry.” At least Tetsurou could hear the sincerity in Kei’s voice but annoyance filled up again, when he saw Kei retracted back his hand which supposedly touching his hand, quite ungracefully.

**_“I wouldn’t touch you until you ask me to.”_ **

This was getting dumber, as the time goes by. Tetsurou decided that he has to do something about it.

After saying goodbyes, Tetsurou cleared the table quickly and plopped his butt on the couch. He fished out his phone, and searched for his second favourite numbers.

_Kenma!_

_Are you there?_

_ I sense something dumb is going to happen.  _

_Rude!_

_I was thinking…_

_ That is dangerous.  _

_Kenma_

_ Alright, you talk. _

_How do you let someone touch you without saying it?_

_ Is it some kinds of roleplay? Because I am not interested.  _

_Kenma, I swear it is not!_

_ Still not interested. _

_Kenma!!_

Tetsurou stared at his phone for the last 5 minutes, and decided that Kenma was not going to reply anymore. He sighed dejectedly as he sank deeper into his couch. He recalled back all the times he has spent with Kei. He agreed that it was not fair to always be receiving the end and not even trying to initiate but he thought Kei would understand that he was simple too embarrassed. And him being alone for such a long time before Kei came by, he had no clue how to do it. He thought with the amount of sex he has been having with Kei would make his embarrassment went down but instead it increased. The more time he spent with Kei, the faster his heart would beat, the more idiotic he would acted to attempt in covering his insecurities.

Alone… the fear gripped his heart tightly, he was afraid of being casted away, being ignored, being unwanted. He thought he has slowly become better but he realized things hate going his way.

 ** _People always say when u have more thing, that’s when you have more things to lose._** Tetsurou chuckled bitterly as he covered his eyes with his right arm. He knew he has to do something about it.

He scanned through his phone once again, fingers typing furiously and paused not for long, before a vibration was felt.

_ Bro! Interesting lifestyle uh! _

_It is not interesting! I need help!_

_ Don’t worry, you came to the right person! I am Owlsome!  _

_So what solutions?_

_Have you heard of SEDUCTION?_

_Seduction?_

_ BRO! IT IS EASY. U SEDUCE HIM AND HE WILL TOUCH YOU! U MAKE HIM WANTS TO WANT YOU! _

_Ahh thanks! I get it!_

_ Tell me the results! _

Light lit up in Tetsurou’s eyes, as his fingers dancing around the keyboard.

**#1** **USE HIS NAME REPEATEDLY WHEN YOU ARE TEXTING HIM BACK AND FORTH**

_Kei_

_ Are you okay?  _

_Yes, I am, Kei._

_ Did you get into trouble? _

Tetsurou frowned at the replies he was receiving. This was not exactly what he was expecting, at least not what the internet stated.

_No, Kei. I am good._

_ You never use my name unless… _

_Unless?_

_ Nothing. So is there any particular reason you are texting me? _

“Yes, I am seducing you!” Tetsurou groaned.

_Nope, just feel like texting you, Kei._

_ This is getting weird.  _

_You don’t like it, Kei?_

_ Nope. It is….alright. But I have a meeting to attend to. Text you later. _

“It is supposed to make the texting more personalized….” Tetsurou mumbled as he continued to scroll down the other ways.

“I will just try other ways.”

**#2 Act mysterious. Don’t talk too much, and let the other person guess and ask.**

A weird sensation bottled up at the bottom of Kei's stomach as his eyes flashed across the table, seeing Tetsurou sipping his drink quietly. To be fair, it is normal for Kei to feel weird as the older omega is hardly a quiet person to begin with. 

In this relationship of theirs, Kei has took the role of being quiet while Tetsurou would always lead the conversation regardless if he is being paid attention to. However, today he is really quiet and Kuroo Tetsurou is never quiet. Not even when he is sleeping where he would every often produce those adorable snuffling sounds while cuddling closer to Kei. Not that Tetsurou would ever admit but Kei actually secretly treasured all those moments. 

Kei has purposefully requested to go off earlier than usual as he has been feeling bad for coming home so late recently. He has made arrangement in booking Tetsurou's favourite restaurant and hoping the omega would feel appreciated. 

"How is your food?" Kei tried again. 

"No bad." 

Kei frowned at his reply, other than the fight that has lasted for more than a week, he hardly could remember he has did other thing which might has annoyed his omega. Kei has considered to give in to the fight but he has a feeling that it will resurface again in the future, hence he preferred to settle it once and for all. 

Kei waited for a few more minutes and concluded that Tetsurou was no longer going to continue the conversation. He sighed and decided to give it a try again. 

"Are you sure? Because if you don't enjoy, we can go somewhere else instead?" 

"Ah...no. It is alright." Tetsurou took another bite before asking, "You like it here right?" 

This is the first question he has asked throughout the whole dinner, and Kei was more than glad that maybe thing was not too bad yet.

"Yes, as long as you here with me." Kei chuckled softly as a patch of redness formed on his omega's cheeks. 

"That is a low blow." 

Kei shrugged and smiled, "I mean it." 

Tetsurou smiled a little and somehow it lifted all the exhaustion off Kei's shoulders. He shook his head slightly, chiding himself softly for being hopelessly in love with the other. However, despite all of that, Kei has noticed how restless Tetsurou is. He was fidgeting and it felt like he has something to say. 

"How is your research coming along? Is everything alright?" 

Tetsurou brightened up at the question and started ranting about his ever-frustrating editors. Kei smiled inwardly as he listened to his voice. He will never admit but he knows that without the noisy Tetsurou, how boring his world will be. Tetsurou's voice feels like home. 

### =

Damnit!

Tetsurou looked up from the sink and into his reflection. He was so done with himself. He has promised to let Kei to take the lead but instead he has started to rant off….again.

Tetsurou’s shoulders went slack and muttered, “How long do I need to take before I can succeed.”

**#3 Wear Something See-Through**

“This is a bad idea…” Teeth chattering noisily as Tetsurou was hesitating if he should leave the bedroom.

Kei was waiting for him in the living room, and being as ready as he was ever. He was still right in front of the closet and thinking if he should abandon the plan and go ahead with the thicker jacket or stick to his current outwear and probably froze to death.

The weather has slowly ease down, and temperature has been dropping quite rapidly, as it slowly went into the end of November.

“Are you done?”

Tetsurou immediately grab his thinnest white cardigan and wore it to accompany with his black shirt, along with his jean. He closed the closet and hurried his steps out and towards to Kei.

“You are not done.” Kei replied deadpanned, “Are you dumb?”

Tetsurou held back a wince and looked up straight into his alpha’s eyes, and said, “I am good.”

“It is around fourteen degree out there and not to mentioned about the strong wind. And you wearing that?”

“You don’t like it?”

Kei rolled his eyes and scoffed, “It is not about if I like it or not, but you are going to freeze later.”

“I wouldn’t!”

“You will! You don’t even like coldness.” Kei attempted to drag Tetsurou back to their bedroom but he escaped, “You are going to change.”

“I am sure I will be fine!”

“If you think I am going to let you walk out of this house, wearing like this, you are wrong!”

“And why is that so!”

“You are going to get yourself sick, you idiot!”

“Oh.”

Sudden realization hit Tetsurou and he suddenly came to agree that he was dumb. He was doing something that he was uncomfortable of and no one is appreciating. Kei was angry and disappointed. He has just made his alpha upset and the thought of it could just made his stomach churned.

Tetsurou slouched his back slightly, eyes immediately averted away from the concern looks.

“I will go change now.”

“Wait-” Tetsurou pulled back his elbow as he retraced his steps back to the room. He closed the door quietly, and tried his best to calm down his heart. Tears were struggling to stay within the eyes as he shakily removed his cardigan before putting on a slightly thicker jacket.

To be honest, he has no mood to go out anymore but his alpha has planned this weekend. And he could not cause any further disappointment. He tried to drag as long as possible but he also knew that Kei was still waiting outside in the living room and he couldn’t hide in the room forever. For once, he felt ashamed and not really sure how to act around Kei anymore.

He slowly turned the door knob and before he knew it, he was pulled into an unexpected warm embrace.

“I am sorry…”

This was not what Tetsurou wants to hear. But again, he has made his alpha felt like he has done something wrong when everything was his fault. He quickly pulled himself away and placed a distance between the two of them.

“Tetsu?”

“No…no it is not your fault.” Tetsurou mustered a smiled but Kei could tell otherwise. He gripped the omega’s wrist gently, and kissed the cold palm. Tetsurou let out a soft purr before sinking himself into Kei’s embrace yet again.

“Are you sure you are alright?”

_No…nothing is alright…_

Instead, Tetsurou pulled back, nodded his head before giving the alpha a tiny smile.

“Do you still want to go out?”

Kei could feel a shake against his neck and he tightened his hold around the omega, whispering into his ears, “Then we will stay home. It is alright. Is there anything you want?”

“Just you.” Kei laughed as he pulled the thick jacket off Tetsurou’s body and led him to the sofa for an impromptu movie night.


	2. Chapter 2

Tetsurou was simply too drained to try any more weird ideas that he himself couldn’t even comprehend. He recalled back his conversation with Kenma and he felt like an idiot all over again.

_ “You trust him right?& _

_Of course!_

_Then communicate. Tell him how you feel. It is not that hard. _

_But what if …._

_ You have to give him some credits. Did he ever prove you that he is unreliable?  _

_No…_

_ Then talk to him. Tell him everything. If everything goes wrong, which I highly doubt so, I am here.  _

_Kenma…_

_ You are never alone. And right now you have one more person who can shares your feelings with.  _

_ Are you crying? Oh god. I am not doing this ever again.  _

__

_No…I am not._

_ I have ears, stupid.  _

__

_You are hallucinating._

_ Shut up. Dry your dirty snort and prepare yourself.  _

__

_Mhmm_

__

_ Kuro… You deserve to be loved too.  _

This has frightened Tetsurou greatly, as the times passed by, he didn’t even aware just how much faith he has for the alpha. And because of the amount of faith he has for his alpha and that’s what made everything looked scarier. Tetsurou let out a hollow laughter and curled himself in a small ball, wishing that the stupid fight has never exist in the first place. He missed his alpha so much. He craved for Kei’s touch so much that his fingers involuntary sank deep into his skins so as to hold himself together.

Kei sighed for the umpteen times the moment he stepped out of the meeting room. He glanced at his unresponsive phone, and clicked his tongue annoyingly. He knew Tetsurou was avoiding him. And he knew that it was because of the fight. Ever since the fight has happened, nothing seemed normal anymore and he disliked it. He was controlling his urge to rush back home so as to settle whatever was bothering his omega. He could feel something was wrong and with Tetsurou not answering his texts said everything.

Once the clock hit six-thirty, Kei packed his bag as fast as he could and hurried out to the busy road. There is only one destination in his heart and it is home where Tetsurou will be.

Embracing himself with whatever might come later, Kei unlocked the door and stepped into the quiet home.

“Tetsu?” Kei called out and was faced with silence. He quickened his paces into different corner of the house but he couldn’t find his omega. He picked up his phone and called. He gave up after the eighth tries. He sat on the couch and couldn’t bring himself to do anything else. He felt his world has just left.

Kei has lost the track of the time until he heard the sound of the door knob. He immediately stood up and rushed over. He didn’t even wait for Tetsurou to remove his shoes and pulled him in, almost tripping both of them.

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU NOT HAVE HANDPHONE? WHY ARE YOU NOT RESPONDING?”

Tetsurou could only blinked at Kei’s sudden outburst and started twitching his fingers around the bag he was holding.

“I was out…doing some shopping…”

“What about your phone?”

“Eh?” Tetsurou immediately dug out his phone from his pocket. He felt bewildered to see so many missed calls and messages.

However, before he could say anything else, Kei pulled him into their bedroom and set Tetsurou down on the bed. He bent down and placed both of his hands on the others knees. He gulped his saliva down and his tone turned serious, “Tetsu, let’s stop this.”

“Eh?! Stop what? What do you mean!” Tetsurou shoot up from the bed and started grabbing Kei’s shirt. “I don’t want to stop. I love you. I promise I will try. Don’t leave me.” Tears just started flowing without any control, the one thing that Tetsurou afraid the most was happening.

“I am sorry. Please forgive me.” Tetsurou didn’t even know what he was saying, all he knew was that he couldn’t let Kei go. “I promise I will be a better omega. I will be a better mate for you. I know I am troublesome and you deserve better. But I don’t want to let you go. Please give me another chance. I really love you.”

“Kei…Kei….” Tetsurou hardly could keep his breath in check and his legs were feeling weak as he slowly sank down to the floor while still gripping onto his alpha.

“No! Baby, listen to me. Breath in…. and breath out.” Kei grabbed Tetsurou’s face and looked into his eyes, “Listen to my counting. You are panicking and I don’t want that to happen.”

“I..am sor-“

“Shhhh…. None of that. Baby, listen to me. 1, 2, 3, breath in and 1, 2, 3, breath out.” Tears were still streaming down from Tetsurou’s eyes and Kei hated that sight. He didn’t mean it that way. How did everything lead to this? Kei shook his head to erase unnecessary thoughts. Right now, the most important thing was to ensure that his omega is well.

Sensing that his omega was steadily calming down, he picked Tetsurou off the floor and placed him in the middle of the bed. His hands moved up and wiped away the tears, and asked gently, “Are you feeling better, baby?” Tetsurou couldn’t bring himself to talk just yet, so he nodded. Kei smiled at him warmly, and patted his head before standing up, “Don’t move. I am just bringing some water for you. I am not leaving.” Tetsurou bit his lips as he looked down to his own laps. His eyes went widened when he felt a peck on his lips. He looked up and saw Kei smiling at him.

“I am not leaving.” With that, Kei went out to fetch water. Not long before, a cup of warm water was placed smoothly into his palms. He took his time to sip his water while Kei waited patiently for him. Once the last drop of water was gone, Kei carefully removed the cup from Tetsurou’s hand, fearing to cause another panic attack, and put it at night table. He could feel his omega was feeling anxious again, he quickly wrapped Tetsurou and himself with their comfy big blanket and leaving close to zero gap between themselves.

“I don’t mean it that way…” A shaky sign could be heard and Kei continued, “I want to stop the fight. I don’t think I can go any longer without holding you or kissing you. I am going crazy.”

“You are not….leaving me?”

“Never.”

“I thought…” before Tetsurou could finish his words, he sobbed again, “I am relieved.”

“I am sorry for pressuring you.” Kei moved his hands up and down the omega’s spine, trying his best to bring some comfort across.

“No….” Tetsurou made the disgusting sounds of sucking his mucus back into his nose, “it was me…I have…too many issues.”

Kei’s heart broke at his omega’s confession. It was his selfish desire of wanting to receive same amount of love from Tetsurou has resulted in his omega breaking down and letting him viewed one of his most vulnerable moment. Allowing his omega to find faults within himself when Tetsurou is perfect in his eyes.

He bent down his head slightly, placed a kiss gently on the other’s moist lips.

“I love you, everything about you.” He kissed again, “But I will not understand if you don’t tell me how you feel.”

Tetsurou averted his contact away from Kei and mumbled, “Are you sure…you want me?”

“Have I ever shown any sign of unhappiness with you?” Tetsurou bit back a smile and shook his head. Kei has always known about his insecurities but he didn’t know how serious it was, at least not until this moment. “The moment I brought you back to my house, I have chosen you. I choose you that night, I choose you today and every single day of my life.”

“Why?”

“And I thought you are the smart one? Only you can make me feel this peace. Only you who can make me happy.”

“I have always wanted to be recognized…” Kei widened his eyes to hear this soft remark, understanding that Tetsurou has finally ready to share another part of his story. He hummed but chose to be quiet, wanting Tetsurou to take his own time.

“Ever since I was presented, no one recognized me as an omega…” Kei could feel the blanket around them became tighter as he continued, “I am omega… I want to be accepted as one but no one will. No one until I meet Kenma, he has accepted me. Then slowly I met Bokuto they all. They are nice … but they aren’t my half…”

“When I got off the suppressant, no one notice me. No one notice me because I don’t look like one. I was so afraid that I will be alone. I don’t want to be seen weak but I can’t help it but want to feel wanted. But even my family couldn’t love me…who can” Kei felt his hands was been touched softly and he quickly grabbed them. “Then you came along…it was happiest day of my life.” Tetsurou looked up and smiled so brightly even when his eyes were so puffy and red. “You have become my everything and I was so afraid that one day you will realized that I am not the omega you want.”

Kei couldn’t bear to hear any longer, as he pulled Tetsurou onto his laps, and hugged him closed to him. He whispered, “Is that why you never wanted to turn on the light when we have sex?”

Tetsurou let out a defeated sigh and nodded, “I can’t let you know how un-omega I am.” Tetsurou felt that he was being pushed down harshly and loud growl was heard above him.

“I have never thought of you any less than an omega. To me, you are Kuroo Tetsurou. A person whom I love deeply. Someone whom I want to give happiness to. I see you, Tetsu. I see you. You are always in my sight.” Kei pressed his head beside Tetsurou’s head and into the bed, whispering desperately, “I see you. I always see you. And I love you so much.”

Suddenly, a light laughter burst out and Kei lifted his head up so fast that he thought he was gonna to sprain his neck.

“So this is how you feel when you let go of everything?” Tetsurou felt light, so light that he felt like he was flying. Kei chuckled along with him, before turning his expression serious again, “Let me show you how much my heart desire you.”

“We can turn off the light, if there is what you want.” Kei breathed in deeply, “I will never pressure you into something that you are not comfortable with.”

“Actually I …” Tetsurou suddenly looked embarrassed and eyes were averting towards the shopping bag. He decided to let the item do the talking, hence he crawled forward and bent down to pick up the bag.

“What is inside?” Tetsurou poured out and a long stretch of fairy lights fell on the bed with a light thud.

“This is ….”

Tetsurou hurriedly said, “I thought...switching light on will be a bit too much for now…so fairy lights will be fine? But… if you –“ he was being interrupted by a bone crashing hug, “Of course, it is more than fine. As long as you are happy.”

“Do you want to set up with me?” Tetsurou nodded his head happily and both of them started to hang the fairy around the walls and lastly, put in the battery before switching it on and turning the main light off.

“Wow…it is really beautiful.” Tetsurou was admiring the surrounding while Kei was looking at him. At this moment, Kei made a promise to himself that he would never make Tetsurou cry because seeing Tetsurou grinning is so much better.

Tetsurou felt a hand slipped into his and he turned around. His alpha was standing right beside him, and he felt a rush of courageous, which led him to stretch up just a little bit and pressed a kiss against Kei’s lip.

This was the first time he felt brave when kissing Kei and it made him felt amazing. Felt free.

Kei guided Tetsurou back to their bed and right into the middle. Tetsurou found himself entranced as Kei unbuttoning his black shirt. It was erotic and sexy and not to mentioned, it was arousing to watch his long and lean fingers tugging at each button on his shirt. At the last button, Kei threw his shirt onto the floor and crawled toward Tetsurou. He leaned over Tetsurou and bracing one arm next to his head. He swiftly caught Tetsurou in a heated kiss as his fingers slowly undressing him till there was no clothing left. A sudden coldness hit Tetsurou and made him realized that he was fully naked. A hint of redness flushed across his cheeks. A whisper flowed into his ear, “You looked beautiful naked against on our bed.” Before Tetsurou could say anything, Kei traced his tongue down from Tetsurou’s neck, to his chest and lastly to his nipple. Giving both nipples one of the gentlest kiss Kei has ever mastered.

Tetsurou’s breath caught as he felt a tug against his already hardened nipple and then a hot tongue went over it. This action sent a shiver down his spine as he felt his penis was growing stiffer and harder.

“Grab my hair, Tetsu.” Clumsy hands moving around Kei’s bodies before reaching his head. A tug on Kei's hair was felt at every lick over Tetsurou’s nipples. Kei continued to pleasure Tetsurou as his hands sneakily moving downward, pulling the legs apart.

“Ahh…Kei…” Tetsurou wrapped his legs around Kei’s torso instinctively for a better balance as he felt a hand fondling his penis. “Kei…I...ah…kei…please…”

“Shh…” Kei moved up and kissed Tetsurou again, “No begging today. I will make as much love as you want. You don’t have to beg for it.” With that saying, Kei pushed his two fingers towards Tetsurou’s mouth. Knowing the intentions, Tetsurou immediately took the two fingers in, wetting them as much as possible. When Kei removed his fingers, a trail of saliva was seen in the midair connecting to his mouth. Kei slowly pushed in one finger and looked up, “Are you alright?”

“y-yes” Kei started moving his index finger in and out and before long, he started added in another finger. Even it was just Kei’s fingers, Tetsurou felt full. He could his hole tightened up as his body getting ready to release.

“Kei…put it in.”

“Are you sure…we haven’t been doing for weeks…I don’t want to hurt you.”

Tetsurou tightened his hold around Kei’s torso, “Yes. I am sure.” Kei hastily removed his pant and underwear, lining up his penis against the hole and pushing it in at a slow pace. Tetsurou pulled Kei downward, causing his penis entered his hole forcefully.

“Nghh…Tetsu! I can’t…Can I move?” Tetsurou didn’t replied but pushed his hip upward and causing his prostrate being brushed against.

“Ahhh….Kei!” 

Kei continuously thrusted into Tetsurou while holding his body closer than ever, feeling that two of them were going to become one.

The soft orange light emitting out from fairy lights showed the blatant desire in Kei’s eyes. Tetsurou choked on his own tears, and felt so wonderful to know that he was wanted by this man.

Tetsurou was seen by Kei. Even after all this mess, Kei still displayed the same amount of love he has for Tetsurou. It made Tetsurou thrilled. A tear rolled down from his eyes.

“Tetsu, you are sucking me so deeply….i have never feel this way before…ahhh.”

“Kei…cum…I am going…”

“Me too…” Kei panted, “Together?”

“Together.” With one last brush against the wall, both of them released. A sob was heard above and Kei frantically looked up, looking into Tetsurou’s eyes, “Are you okay?”

“More than I will ever be.” Kei smiled at the answer and continued to stay inside Tetsurou to make up the time they have lost. He twisted and turned Tetsurou around, having both of their legs intertwined with each other.

“So beautiful, you will always be the most beautiful omega my eyes have ever laid.” Kei pinched Tetsurou’s nose lightly, “I love you.”

"Now I know..." Tetsurou pressed his face against his alpha’s chest and mumbled. 

# 

"Wait what?!" Tetsurou put down his mug, with his eyes widened and mouth gaping in shock made him looked comical causing Kei to laugh loudly. 

"You of all people should know that Bokuto can't keep his mouth shut." Kei tried to calm down from his laughter while Tetsurou glared at him, "The moment he answered my call, he started asking questions." 

"Damnit!"

Kei grabbed Tetsurou closer by his waist and nuzzled against his neck, "Well at least now you know." His omega turned around and stared at him in question. 

"You don't have to seduce me to make me want you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it till the end! Hope you have enjoyed! Please leave comments and kudos (:

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Hope you have enjoyed the story!


End file.
